The deposition efficiency in the tracheobronchial (TB) and pulmonary regions is highly dependent on particle size. Particle sizes in the range of about 1 to 5 μm, as well as the size range extending from approximately 0.005 to 0.5 μm, have a relatively high rate of deposition within the aforementioned regions. (See William Hinds, Aerosol Technology, p 241 (1999).) Various methods have typically been used to generate these therapeutic fine particles, such as air-blast nebulizers (i.e., compressed air, jet, or venturi nebulizer), pressure nebulizers, ultrasonic nebulizers, a vibrating orifice, a spinning disk, condensation devices, and inkjet technology-based nebulizers. However, despite the variety of methods used to generate therapeutic fine particles, problems remain such as wasted medication that is not dispensed and the swallowing of liquid medication by the user. Currently available nebulizers typically have residual (i.e., waste) medication of 50% or more. This waste is largely due to the fact that existing nebulizers will generate and disperse large and small particles. The large particle dispersion is not well controlled and leads to residual medication in the nebulizer and associated apparatus. Additionally, some nebulizers are relatively bulky, which unfortunately provides considerable surface area for medication deposition within the device which in turn leads to wasted unused medication. Thus, it would be an advance in the state of nebulizer art to more efficiently dispense and utilize liquid medication to reduce waste and increase patient compliance, and to protect the user of the nebulizer from swallowing liquid medication.